new life
by Look-in-the-Shadows
Summary: Lauran Hollow is a normal 17 year old. She has left the comfort of having a roof over her head, and now has to find a way to save her only family she has left, and save her friends. Rated T for language.
1. prolouge

New life

_Hi, my name is Lauran Hollow I was born and raised in empire city. I was born four years before the day of the blast. To tell you the truth my birthday was the day of the blast what a wonderful birthday present. Me now being an orphan who lives on the streets only seventeen years old really sucks. At least the hero of empire city's son roams the streets where I usually am is pretty comforting considering he is the new hero, now that Cole MacGrath is forty and to old to protect his people. When I was two my father went over seas, and my mother was in the hospital, my mother's doctor was Trish Daily. My mom died and Trish took me in until my dad came back only two days before the day of the blast. The day of the blast I was in my dad's arms the blast made our apartment complex come crumbling down. He was stuck under a piece of rubble. I was in luck not one piece of rubble landed on me maybe small rocks but not big chunks of it and once more Trish was the one to pronounce one of my family members dead. My dad was the only family I had left besides my sister who was already in an orphanage. I knew Trish couldn't take care of me so Trish actually had to make a choice take care of me, let me live on the streets, or put me in a orphanage. She knew she couldn't take care of me, she knew letting me live on the streets I would be an easy target and I would most likely be killed, but she refused to put me in an orphanage. She made a promise to my mother that she would take care of me but we all knew she couldn't keep her promise there was no way she could she had patients everyday. She finally made up her mind and chose to take care of me. I know what your thinking I said I lived on the streets and I was an orphan, well let me explain. One day Trish was to busy so she called Zeke Dunbar and made him watch me until she could come and get me. I was only four and I could scale up buildings, fight, and I usually killed birds and cooked them over a fire in an ally. Trish once told me I could be inches away from death and I would probably still fight with what ever energy I had left. I am stubborn. I knew that Trish couldn't take care of me anymore so the first time Zeke dozed of I jumped to the next rooftop and left the comfort of having people look after me. When I turned fourteen I got to see Cole again. I asked him how Trish was and he told me she was killed. It made me mad and sad. Mad because she took care of me and I never took advantage of having a roof over my head, I realize it now. Sad because she was basically the one who thought me everything. How to fight for survival. How to take care of wounds. Everything. Now living on the streets I miss her now more than ever._


	2. Chapter 1

**YAY! *does my happy dance* I'm finally done with my damn school crap… I'm So happy that I can finally update this and I do realize that this chapter is a bit short but my brother has a bad writer's block and he won't leave his room until he's done with his story. I'm so so so so sorry about the long long wait**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Work

"Get up Lauran. You got to go to work." My sister called from the kitchen. "Five more minutes." I said putting my pillow over my head. "No now." She snapped. I sat up and looked at my alarm clock. My chin dropped. I shot up out of bed ran to my closet put on my jeans, my tank top, and my army jacket. "Lauran hurry up!" She yelled. "I'm coming." I ran out of my room and in to the kitchen. "Damn it. I'm gonna be late." I said grabbing an apple. I told my sister bye kissed my nephew on the cheek than left. I got in my truck and drove to the restaurant I work at.

**~A hour later~**

I pulled up to the restaurant parked my truck and ran in. "Sorry I'm late my alarm clock didn't go off." "Get your butt in the kitchen before I fire you." My boss Josh said. "Yes sir." I quickly walked into the kitchen put on my apron, put my hair up, and got to work. "One red snapper and one chicken salad. Got it?" "Yes sir." We all shouted. I quickly started the fire on the stove and put the red snapper on the stove. My right hand got stuck under the pan. "Damn it!" I shouted grabbing my arm and pulling in from under the pan. "Shit." I was bent over clutching my hand, tears running down my face. My boss walked in to the kitchen. "Lauran, you can take Rachel's job for today okay?" "Yes sir." I said. I ripped my apron of and walked out and started taking orders.

**~four hours later~**

The last two people to come into the restaurant where Cole MacGrath and his son Kory MacGrath. I walked up to the table they where at. "Hello my name is Lauran Hollow and I will be your server today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" They both shook there heads. "Any appetizers?" "Sure why not." Cole said. "What about a platter of oysters." Cole said. "Ok." I wrote it down. Then noticed the two men behind me where starting at me. I turned around. "Is there a problem?" I asked my voice rising with anger. "No. No problem." "Then why don't you stop staring at me and eat." I snapped, putting my hands on there heads and shoving them in the plate in front of each of them. I turned back around and smiled. "Sorry about that." I said to Cole and Kory. Kory looked up at me and smiled. My phone suddenly went off. I grabbed my phone and quickly turned it off. "Lauren phone off! Or am I gonna have to teach you another lesson about that?" I shook my head. "No sir." I turned back to Cole and Kory. "Anything else?" Cole shook his head. I nodded and turned away as one of the men behind me (that I mentioned earlier) grabbed my shirt. I spun around and pulled a knife out, and pointed it at him. "Don't ever touch me. You do it again I'll slit your throat. Got it?" "You really think I care what you say?" "You should." "Well I don't." He yanked me closer to him. I did a back flip then jumped up on the table and jumped back down behind the man, and put the knife against his throat. "Don't ever yank me like I'm some piece of shit." I whispered into the man's ear. He turned his head to look at me raised his hand and wrapped it around my throat I dropped the knife. Cole stood up, activated his lightning and shocked the man. He let go of me and I fell to the ground I picked up the knife. I was covering my throat. Cole looked down at me. "You ok?" Cole asked. "I'm fine." I stood up and ran up to my boss. "I quit. This is the second time someone tried to kill me. I'm done working for you. You treat me like crap. I've had enough!" I yelled. I ran out of the restaurant opened the truck door and sat down. Tears running down my face. I started the truck up and drove off. I went to the only place I always went to: Trish's grave. I reached the park. Parked my truck got out and went to her grave and dropped to my knees. I couldn't help but to cry even more. "I wish you were here." I muttered under the tears. I stood up and walked back to my truck and drove to my sister's place.

**~half an hour later~**

I pulled into the ally next to my sister's place and got out of my truck and scaled up the apartment complex to her apartment window. I knocked on her window. She opened it. "Lauran what happened?" "Nothing. It was nothing." "I've been trying to call you." "Oh sorry my phone was off" "I thought something happened to you." She stopped talking and let me come in. "Babe." Someone called from the hall way. I looked over my sister's shoulder and saw a man around her age standing there with only a towel on I noticed my sister's hair was soaking wet and I realized they both took a shower together.

"I'm gonna go. Bye sis." I hugged her tight and whispered into her ear:

"Be safe." And kissed her on the cheek. I said my fare wells and jumped out the window.


End file.
